


See You Again

by BuckyAndDanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Post 10x22, Sad, Steve Shouldn't Have Left, why do i do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAndDanno/pseuds/BuckyAndDanno
Summary: Steve returns after a year away, but finds only a broken Five-0 Ohana.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while I was in the queue for the supermarket, lol. Blame boredom. It’s based on the song ‘See You Again’ by Charlie Puth, hence the title, and also includes some of the lyrics (centred and italic).
> 
> I don’t own Hawaii Five-0, or ‘See You Again’ by Charlie Puth.

Steve McGarrett knows he can be impulsive and reckless, and he knows that’s exactly what he was when he decided to leave Hawaii.

After everything with Daiyu Mei, he’d thought it was his only option to finally find peace for himself, rather than simply chasing his parents’ ghosts.

It’s only a year later, and now he realises he made the wrong decision all along.

He realises he’s lost everything he never realised he’d had.

He’d kept in touch with Five-0 for a few months, but gradually the calls got shorter, everything became more awkward, and the texts got less frequent. Eventually, Steve just couldn’t bring himself to do it anymore.

It hurt, but he’d thought it was for the best.

Strike two under reckless and impulsive.

Now he was just about to land at Honolulu airport, and the nerves and anxiety in his stomach were at maximum.

Would the team welcome him back with open arms?

Steve didn’t really expect them to, if he was honest.

More importantly, would Danny?

Steve was pretty sure he was more likely to receive a punch to the face, if he was brutally honest.

The plane lands with a jolt, and Steve finds himself hurrying quickly off as soon as they’re able, thankfully only burdened with a carry on.

He all but rushes through security and then to the car rental depot. Thirty minutes after he landed, he’s on his way to the Palace, and the anxiety is only tripling. His stomach feels twisted in painful knots, and he steps harder on the accelerator.

Cruising into the parking lot, he jumps out, racing through into the reception.

“Commander!” The reception security guard, Joni, is surprised to see him, but her expression is tinged with sadness too. “You’re back!”

Steve stops. “Hey Joni. Yeah, I was just going to go see everyone.”

She blinks, frowning. “They’re not there.”

“Oh.” Steve matches her expression. “Are they out on a case?”

“No…” She visibly swallows and Steve can suddenly see the tears in her eyes. “They’re at the funeral.”

Steve goes cold. “W-What?”

“Miss Rey tried to call you.” Joni’s expression is solemn, her own sadness mixed with concern for Steve. “They’re at Kaolani Park. You should go.”

He doesn’t thank her, just runs to his car and speeds off. Later he’ll feel bad, but in that moment all he can think about is getting to his team. All he can think about is who could have died.

He sees them as soon as he enters the car park. It must have just finished because there’s a sea of black clad people pouring out, and Steve feels his heart clench when he can’t immediately spot the one person who means the most to him.

He’s out of the car, racing to the first familiar face he sees.

“Tani…”

Wet eyes look up at him from under the brim of her hat, and then she’s throwing herself into his arms. “Steve…”

He rubs her back softly as she cries. “I don’t…” He swallows thickly, unable to bring the words to his lips. “W-Who? When?”

She pulls back, searching his face before her expression gives way to disbelief and anguish. “Steve… Didn’t you get my messages?”

“N-No… I…” He has no excuse, and he knows it. “Just tell me, please…”

She just looks at him, and there’s something in her eyes that tells him everything she can’t bring herself to say.

“No…”

She shakes her head softly, taking his hands. “Two weeks ago… Danny was shot in the field… He’s gone, Steve.”

Steve crumbles, a choked gasp escaping him. “No…No, Tani…”

“He didn’t suffer.”

She pulls him into a tight hug, and this time it’s Steve’s tears wetting her shoulder, the ex-Navy SEAL reduced to a trembling mess.

He might have stayed there for an hour, were it not for the furious voice that reaches his ears.

“It’s your fault!”

Steve turns away from Tani, coming face to face with a distraught and angry Grace Williams.

“Gracie…”

“No!” She shakes her head, stepping back from his outstretched arm. “If you hadn’t have left, you’d have been watching his back and this never would have happened!”

Rachel is quick to intervene, pulling her daughter away, but Steve sees the look on even Rachel’s face isn’t kind. He stumbles, reaching still for Grace, but they’re gone.

Tani sighs, hand on Steve’s shoulder. “She’s taking it hard.”

“He’s her father.” Steve chokes. “Her Danno.”

“He was your Danno too.” She says softly, turning him back towards her, then nodding to the entrance. “You should say goodbye.”

Steve isn’t quite sure how his body managed to take him through the gate, or quite how he finds Danny’s grave, but suddenly he’s on his knees, hands clenched around fresh earth.

“Danny… I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry…”

His tears mingle with the mud and grass, and he just sits there until the light dims, whispering the same words over and over.

When the groundskeeper finally finds him, wet and shivering, he gently tries to lead Steve away, but the grieving man stays as still as stone.

“I love you, buddy…”

_It’s been a long day,_

_Without you my friend,_

_And I’ll tell you all about it,_

_When I see you again…_


End file.
